


[Podfic] A Sufficient Love

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canon - Book, F/M, M/M, OT3, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Isis' story. <i>One could hide nothing from a red-haired woman of the Iceni. Not even the secrets kept deep in one's heart.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Sufficient Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Sufficient Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366664) by [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis). 



Cover art credit: greedy_dancer

| 

## Length

  * 0:32:53



## Downloads 

  * [MP3](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Misc%20fandoms/A%20Sufficient%20Love%20-%20Isis%20&%20greedy_dancer.mp3) (click to stream, right-click save-as to download) | **Size:** 31MB
  * [Podbook](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Misc%20fandoms/A%20Sufficient%20Love.m4b) | **Size:** 32MB



## Feedback

I'd love to know what you thought - concrit welcome!   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Isis for having blanket permission and to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
